


pills

by bleachedvamp



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachedvamp/pseuds/bleachedvamp
Summary: after oliver starts taking meds given to him so he can stay on top of his grades without a tutor, cooper inevitably finds out and doesn’t know what to say.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	pills

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i’ve never written them before nor have i written anything like this but my gc came up with this plot so here we are

oliver looked down at the pills in his hand, then looked at the glass of tap water he had just poured and set on the sink, then back at the pills. he moved them around in his hand, reading the bottle in his other. he had gotten these from trevor, apparently it would help him with his grades since he couldn’t afford a tutor. he didn’t know what it was, and he didn’t bother to look it up since the name of it was so long and complicated. he just read over the bottle, reading when you’re supposed to take it, the dose, trevor’s name, and anything else to distract him from his stress. he put the bottle down, quickly replacing it with the glass of water, before putting the pills in his mouth and chasing them with the water. he picked at his nails, waiting for them to kick in. he knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to be doing drugs in high school, especially ones that weren’t prescribed to him, but he trusted trevor. he was sweet, he didn’t seem sketchy, he wasn’t the type of person to get him addicted. his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching and stopping at the doorway to the bathroom. 

“hey oliver you about ready to go?” cooper asked, adjusting his cuffs and jacket.

oliver scrambled to put the pills away back in their hiding spot once he realized someone was there. “uh, yeah, just one minute.”

cooper squinted and tried to look over oliver’s back which was now turned to him. “what’s that?” he gestured to the cabinet that now held what his friend was hiding.

“nothing.” oliver turned to cooper and smiled, trying to avoid suspicion. “yeah, let’s go.” he walked past cooper and out the door into the hallway.

cooper was confused, as she should be, but he decided to ask about it when they got home. “alright.” he said, following behind oliver.

~

“ok so my dad is still teaching, my mom is chaperoning for anna-kat, and taylor is with trip. so that means we have the whole house to ourselves for at least 2 or three hours.” oliver said smiling as he walked in the front door, tossing his backpack on the floor and taking his jacket off.

cooper was excited, but he couldn’t show it. he was still concerned about whatever went on that morning. “awesome.” he said half-excitedly, a noticeable dread in his voice.

oliver frowned. “you alright man?” he walked over to cooper to make sure he was okay.

“yeah it’s just…” cooper tried to find the right words in case he was about to touch a nerve. “what were you doing… this morning in the bathroom?” he looked oliver straight in the eyes.

oliver was kind of stunned, he didn’t think cooper would bring it up again, he was always so trusting. he said nothing.

“oliver. tell me. you can trust me.” cooper took off his jacket and hung it up, somehow not taking his eyes away from the other’s.

oliver looked down at the floor in shame. “it’s um…” he didn’t know how to tell cooper he was doing durgs he bought from the other kid in his class that only cared about money. he walked over to the couch and sat down, looking straight ahead as cooper followed behind and sat next to him shortly after.

cooper sighed. he was kind of hurt that oliver didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell him what was going on. “oliver. i’m here for you.” he reached over and grabbed oliver’s shaking hand. “you can tell me anything.”

oliver’s breath hitched at cooper holding his hand. he whipped his head to see cooper giving him warm and welcoming eyes. “i uh… trevor gave me these pills, since he knew i was struggling with school since i couldn’t get a tutor.” he quietly let out in a shallow breath, trying to make his voice as inaudible as possible.

“oh, oliver.” cooper noticed tears were pricking at his friend’s eyes. “why didn’t you tell me?” his grip on oliver’s hand tightened, now interlocking their fingers.

oliver had to try to not cry while also calmly telling his closest friend he’s been doing drugs, and also try not to die now that they were holding hands. he shrugged.

“you know i’m always here to help you. you could’ve told me.” cooper felt horrible. he felt horrible that oliver didn’t trust him enough. he felt horrible that he let this slip under his nose. he felt horrible that he didn’t notice oliver get anxious everyday and not help him.

“i know, i just was scared.” oliver didn’t actually know why he didn’t tell cooper. he wouldn’t have snitched on him. “i guess i just didn’t want to make things worse for me, or you.” he felt a tear roll down his cheek and hit his leg through his jeans.

cooper shifted so his body was almost completely facing oliver, and now a little bit closer. “you don’t need meds. you are so smart. you’re like the smartest person i know. and i’m always here for you. you know that.” he felt his eyes welling up with all kinds of emotion.

oliver didn’t say anything. he couldn’t say anything. he just let tears fall out of his eyes as he looked into cooper’s, which he could tell were misty now.

cooper didn’t know what it was, but something was there. in the room. telling him to just seize the moment. and after painful minutes of his mind screaming at him to just do it, he did. he put his free hand on oliver face, and he leaned in. before he knew it, their lips were connected, and it felt perfect. like a lock and key. 

whatever was happening right now, oliver didn’t know. so all he knew was that this felt very right, so he closed his eyes and let it happen. he was moving his head in perfect time with cooper’s, and for the duration of the kiss, he wasn’t scared. he wasn’t stressed, or anxious. he didn’t need the pills right now, he felt amazing.

after what was likely several minutes, cooper pulled away when he realized what was happening. “i— i’m sorry. i don’t know wh-“ he stuttered, looking away, but still holding oliver’s hand.

oliver smirked. “cooper. hey. it’s okay. it was nice.” he smiled, rubbing his thumb on the back of cooper’s hand. “i liked it.” he looked up at the other, waiting for their eyes to meet.

“i’m glad, because i hated it.” cooper laughed, trying to alleviate the tension in the room from the emotional moment prior to their kiss. 

their kiss. cooper and oliver. they kissed. and for both of them, as soon as it happened, they realized how much they had both wanted it.

oliver hit cooper’s arm. “you’re a dick.” he laughed, falling more and more in love with what just happened.

cooper smiled, and he leaned in to give oliver another quick kiss, which wasn’t quick at all, because it lasted about two minutes.

oliver pulled away, in pure bliss. “as much as i would like to keep doing this, i have to study so i don’t have to keep taking trevor’s drugs.” he leaned on his hand, nodding his head towards his backpack which was thrown lazily next to the door. 

“of course they’re trevor’s. but yes. and i am going to help you.” cooper rolled his eyes and let go of oliver’s hand. 

after a few minutes, oliver came back with both of their bags, handing cooper his. “here’s your purse.” he laughed and sat back down in his previous spot on the couch.

“shut up.” cooper smiled, getting his things out.

oliver got his stuff out of his bag, and looked at cooper. “i just want to say thank you. for being so good about all of this. it means a lot.” he bounced his leg.

“of course. i love you.” cooper said, putting oliver’s hand in his own once again.

“i love you too.” oliver echoed.

love. they loved each other. whether it was romantic or platonic, they loved each other. and that was all that mattered.


End file.
